Une vie retrouvée
by ficgakuenalice99
Summary: C'est bizarre que je ne me rappelle pas de certains de mes souvenir,quand je suis venue dans cette académie je ne me rappeler que de mon nom mes alices mon age le nom de ma sœur jumelle et que je devait retrouve une certaine Hotaru Imai dans " l'Académie Alice" .
1. prologue

C'est bizarre je ne me rappelle pas de certains de mes souvenirs , quand je suis venue dans cette académie , je ne me rappeler que de mon nom , mes alices , mon âge , le nom de ma sœur jumelle et que je devait retrouvé une certaine Hotaru Imai dans "L'Académie Alice"

 _ **Voici le prologue de ma toute première fiction**_

 _ **donnez-moi vos avis s'il vous plait ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 1

PDV MIKAN:

Ça y est Maman je suis enfin arriver à l'Académie je te l'ai promis ce jour là ,je vais essayer de retrouvé mes souvenirs.

Mikan:Pouvez-vous ouvrir la portail s'il vous plais?

Gardien:Passez votre chemin,vous n'avez rien a faire ici.

Mikan:Je suis la nouvelle qui devait venir de Londres.

Gardien: D'accord ouvre le portail

Mikan:Merci en entrant

J'ai mal au ventre ça doit être la peur de l'inconnu .

Mikan était déjà arrivé au bâtiment des profs et toque .

?:Entrez!

Mikan:Bonjour,je suis la nouvelle.

Narumi:Bonjour,je suis et je suis aussi ton prof principal, vient je vais te donner ton uniforme et te montrer où se trouve ta sallle de classe .l'emmène dans une salle ,et lui donne son uniforme .

Tiens ton uniforme et viens dès que tu auras fini .en sortant de la salle

Mikan: D'accord penseJe ne l'aime pas mais si il m'aime peut-être qu'il me donnera des points en plus lors des contrôles .

Narumi:Tu est très belle avec ton uniforme .

Mikan:Merci

Narumi:Bref,ton rang étoile est major et te RTA est dangereuse

Mikan: D' se dirigeant vers la classe

Narumi: Tu attend que je te le dit pour rentrée d'accord?

souriant

Naumi rentre et moi j'attends qu'il me dit de rentrée .

DANS LA SALLE DE CLASSE:

Narumi:Salut mes choux , j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

?:Tu vas crever .Cool.

Narumi:Non désolé, Natsumé.

Natsumé:Alors j'en ai rien a foutre .

Narumi: Donc il y a une nouvelle qui est arrivée ce matin de l'Angleterre. Tu peux rentrée .

La porte s'ouvre sur une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux long châtain et au yeux rouge.

Mikan:Bonjour je m'appelle Mikan Sakura ,j'ai 16 ans ,mon rang étoile est majeur et ma RTA est

dangereuse.

Hotaru:Tu as quoi comme alices ?

La classe :OoO

Mikan:j'ai l'alice du vol et l'Alice d'annulation .Je vais m'asseoir où ?

Narumi:A côté de Luca ,c'est le garçon blond avec un lapin sur ses genoux.

Mikan: D'accord .

Narumi avait commencé son cours tandis que Moi et Luca discutions

Mikan a voix basse:Tu est dans quelle RTA toi?

Luca:En RTA phys .

Mikan: Dommage on sera pas ensemble.

Luca:Et toi?

Mikan:En dangereuse.

Luca:Comme Natsumé.

Mikan:C'est qui?

Luca:C'est pointant du doight son voisin

Mikan: D'accord mercien lui faisant un sourire

Luca en rougissant: De rien

Lucaen pensant:Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle sourit .

PDV DE MIKAN:

Pourquoi il rougit ?Sa fais rien en rapportant son attention sur le cours

Tiens à sonne déjà ?

Narumi:Hotaru tu veut bien venir ?

Hotaru:Oui tout de suite .

Mikan:Et toi !

Hotaru:Moi?

tu Hotaru Imai?

...

Qu'est-ce que veut Mikan à Hotaru?

Vous le saurez au chapitre 2 .

Chapitre 1 fini j'espère que vous l'aimais écrivez moi un com pour me dire se que vous en pensais.

A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2

PDV MIKAN:

Ça y est Maman je suis enfin arriver à l'Académie je te l'ai promis ce jour là ,je vais essayer de retrouvé mes souvenirs.

Mikan:Pouvez-vous ouvrir la portail s'il vous plais?

Gardien:Passez votre chemin,vous n'avez rien a faire ici.

Mikan:Je suis la nouvelle qui devait venir de Londres.

Gardien: D'accord ouvre le portail

Mikan:Merci en entrant

J'ai mal au ventre ça doit être la peur de l'inconnu .

Mikan était déjà arrivé au bâtiment des profs et toque .

?:Entrez!

Mikan:Bonjour,je suis la nouvelle.

Narumi:Bonjour,je suis et je suis aussi ton prof principal, vient je vais te donner ton uniforme et te montrer où se trouve ta sallle de classe .l'emmène dans une salle ,et lui donne son uniforme .

Tiens ton uniforme et viens dès que tu auras fini .en sortant de la salle

Mikan: D'accord penseJe ne l'aime pas mais si il m'aime peut-être qu'il me donnera des points en plus lors des contrôles .

Narumi:Tu est très belle avec ton uniforme .

Mikan:Merci

Narumi:Bref,ton rang étoile est major et te RTA est dangereuse

Mikan: D' se dirigeant vers la classe

Narumi: Tu attend que je te le dit pour rentrée d'accord?

souriant

Naumi rentre et moi j'attends qu'il me dit de rentrée .

DANS LA SALLE DE CLASSE:

Narumi:Salut mes choux , j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

?:Tu vas crever .Cool.

Narumi:Non désolé, Natsumé.

Natsumé:Alors j'en ai rien a foutre .

Narumi: Donc il y a une nouvelle qui est arrivée ce matin de l'Angleterre. Tu peux rentrée .

La porte s'ouvre sur une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux long châtain et au yeux rouge.

Mikan:Bonjour je m'appelle Mikan Sakura ,j'ai 16 ans ,mon rang étoile est majeur et ma RTA est

dangereuse.

Hotaru:Tu as quoi comme alices ?

La classe :OoO

Mikan:j'ai l'alice du vol et l'Alice d'annulation .Je vais m'asseoir où ?

Narumi:A côté de Luca ,c'est le garçon blond avec un lapin sur ses genoux.

Mikan: D'accord .

Narumi avait commencé son cours tandis que Moi et Luca discutions

Mikan a voix basse:Tu est dans quelle RTA toi?

Luca:En RTA phys .

Mikan: Dommage on sera pas ensemble.

Luca:Et toi?

Mikan:En dangereuse.

Luca:Comme Natsumé.

Mikan:C'est qui?

Luca:C'est pointant du doight son voisin

Mikan: D'accord mercien lui faisant un sourire

Luca en rougissant: De rien

Lucaen pensant:Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle sourit .

PDV DE MIKAN:

Pourquoi il rougit ?Sa fais rien en rapportant son attention sur le cours

Tiens à sonne déjà ?

Narumi:Hotaru tu veut bien venir ?

Hotaru:Oui tout de suite .

Mikan:Et toi !

Hotaru:Moi?

tu Hotaru Imai?

...

Qu'est-ce que veut Mikan à Hotaru?

Vous le saurez au chapitre 2 .

Chapitre 1 fini j'espère que vous l'aimais écrivez moi un com pour me dire se que vous en pensais.

A bientôt

Tags : Fiction Gakuen Alice

53 | 13 Commenter

#Posté le samedi 04 octobre 2014 22:45Modifié le dimanche 08 mars 2015 14:13

chapitre 2 :Attends-moi Alice

chapitre 2 :Attends-moi Alice

Hotaru:Oui c'est bien moi pourquoi ?

Mikan:Tu m'as tellement manquer!en lui sautant au coup

Hotaru:Mikan!Toi aussi tu m'as manquer.

Mikan:Je suis venu ici te chercher .

Hotaru:Pourquoi?

Mikan:Il faut que tu m' pleure

Hotaru:pourquoi tu pleure ,je te l'ai déjà dit tu est moche quand tu pleure .

Mikan:On m'as effacer la mémoire il faut que tu m'aide a la retrouvée et par la je veux dire Alice .

Hotaru:tu est sûre de vouloir la voir.(je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais j'ai trouver que ça.)

Mikan:Maman m'as dit de retrouvée je retrouverait tous mes souvenirs d'un seul coup et sans douleur .

Hotaru:Tu es sûre de vouloir retrouver ta soeur jumelle ?

Mikan:Oui.

Hotaru:je veux bien t'aidait mais une fois que tu es dans cette académie tu ne peux en sortir.

Mikan:Maman m'as dit le moyen dans sortir sans se faire repéré.

Hotaru:Bon alors on vas la chercher demain.

Mikan: D'accord merci Hotaru .

Hotaru: Derien. :)

Le lendemain matin il était environ 4 heure du matin

Hotaru:C'est bon,on peut y aller maintenant

Mikan:Oui,attention Alice j'arrive.

Hotaru:Pauvre Alice.

Mikan:Méchaaaaaanteeeeeeeeee!en boudant

PDV DE MIKAN :

Attends-moi Alice ,j'arrive dans pas longtemps en France.

...


	4. Chapitre 3

Moi et Hotaru venions de retrouvé Alice. Quand elle me vit elle courrat et me sautat au cou .

Mikan:Alice?

Alice:Oui.

Mikan:Tu veut bien venir avec a l'Académie?

Alice:Je viens à conditio que l'on soit toujours ensemble et que l'on se partage la chambre.

Mikan:Oui mais un cours je ne sais as quel alice?

Alice:L'alice des 4 éléments et celui de la pensée.

Mikan:Alors tu seras avec moi en RTA dangereuse.

Alice:Ouais cool !:)

Hotaru:Alors on y vas ils nous ont déjà repéré.

Mikan et Alice: Ouais!

Nous retourner à l'académie et nous voilà moi et Alice somme déjà en retard pour le premier toqua et des qu'elles ont entendu "entré" elles entra.

Mikan:Excusez nous d'être en retard.

Naru:Cela ne fait NOUS c'est qui nous ?

?:Bah elles sont stupide va!

Naru:Natsumé je ne te permet pas .

Natsumé:Ouais c'est sa .

Naru:Bon,alors présentez vous.

Luca:Mais monsieur Mikan c'est déjà présenter!

Narumi: Oui mais elle n'avais pas présentez vous.

Mikan et Alice:Oui monsieur.

Mikan:Moi c'est Mikan Sakura...

Alice:Et moi c'est Alice nous somme soeur jumelle.

Mikan:Nous avons 16 ans.J'ai l'alice d'annulation et le steal alice et un autre qu je ne vous direz pas .

Alice:J'ai l'alice des 4 éléments et celui de la pensé somme en RTA dangereuse.

Classe: OoO

Mikan:Nous pouvons nous assoir ?

Naru:Oui.

Alice et Mikan allèrent s'assoir.

Alice:Tu crois qu'ils vont nous aimez?

Mikan:Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils nous souriant

Alice:Oui tu a raison.

Naru avait déjà repris son cours et personne ne l'ecoutais comme d'habitude.

Haut-parleur:Mikan Sakura,Alice Sakura,Natsumé Hyuga sont prié de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur du primaire.

...


	5. Chapitre 4

Ils allèrent au bureau du directeur du les attendais assis sur son pièce était plutôt sombre ,il y régnait une odeur de sang.

(Lors des dialogues le directeur du primaire je l'écris DDP.)

DDP: Alice et Mikan vous ferez une mission et Natsumé tu les surveille pour voir quel leurs niveaux.

Alice et Mikan: Oui.

Natsume: Moi je ne veut pas !

DDP: En et tu sur ?

Natsume: se rapelle de la menace sur ses amis qu le DDP lui avait fait il y a un mois quand Mikan et Hotaru avait disparut et trois mois plus tard avait miraculeusement réapparut avec une nouvelle qui se trouve être la soeur jumelle de Mikan C'est bon je suis d'accord !

DDP: Bon alors rendez-vous a 22 heure au pouvez disposez.

Ils partent du bureau.

EN CHEMIN VERS LA SALLE DE CLASSE:

Alice: Tu veux que je réveille Laure.

Mikan: Non j'ai peur que si tu la réveille ,elle ne s'endorme plus jamais maman a eu du mal a la seller en moi,c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte et quand je suis sous cette forme je ne fais pas la différence de mes amis et de mes ennemis je pourrais te tuer .Tu le sais très bien.

Natsumé: Qui est cette Laure?Elle a l'air pas pervers

Mikan: C'est ma second personnalité.en rougissant

Alice: en chuchotant pour pas que Natsumé entendMikan tu rougit.

Mikan: Bon moi je on se rejoint plus en courant

Alice: Tu l'aime ?

Natsumé: De quoi je me mêle hein?

Alice: Tu sais moi je pense qu'elle t'aime tu as une chance sauf si je réveille rejoindre Mikan laissant Natsume en plan

CÔTÉ DE MIKAN :

Elle été arrivée a la salle de classe.

Mikan:en pensantJe toque ou pas?

Koko (Kokoroyomi):se lève et ouvre le porte bruscument laissant apparaitre une jeune fille au cheveux long et châ Mikan qu'est-ce que tu attend?

souriantJe suis désolé mais je part en mission et il possible que je ne revient pas en pleurant

Koko:Tu n'as pas a t'excusée.

Hotaru:Où sont les autres ?

Mikan:Je...

Alice:Elle nous a laissé tombé.coupant MikanC'est pas gentille en boudant

Natsumé:Réveille la .

Alice:tu vas te faire tuer mais d'accord puisse que moi elle ne me fait jamais rien puisse que j'ai le pouvoir de la libéré mais aussi de la renfermée .alla derrière Mikan et mis sa main sur les yeux de Mikan

Mikan:Je ne veux pas une larme coula sur la joue de Mikan

Alice:Je suis désolé Mikan.Réveille-toi Laure!

...


	6. Chapitre 5

C'est à ce moment que les cheveux de Mikan devinrent rouge écarlate et ses yeux plus rouge que le sang et son visage n'affichait plus qu'une expression froide et dénué de sentiment.C'est à ce moment que Personna arriva.

Personna: Alors mon chaton tu as une deuxième personnalité.

Laure (Mikan): T'est qui toi pour m'appelée comme ça vieux débris ?

Natsumé: Ou est Mikan?en coupant Personna qui allait répondre

Laure: Elle est endormie...

Alice: Tais-toi Laure !

Laure: Et pourquoi ?

Alice: Tu veux que je te renferme !

Laure: D'accord j'ai toi c'est quoi la mission?s'adressant a personna qui s'était tu pour regarder

Personna: Elle consiste à récupérer des papiers confidentiel sur des élèves de l'acadé nom de code est Angel,Alice toi c'est Reïna et toi kuro neko tu garde le même.

Laure: Et pourquoi somme nous trois ?

Personna: Vous deux vous serez avaluer en montrant Alice et Laure du doightet kuro neko doit vous surveiller et nous rapporter vous actions.

Ils partirent tous dans une limousine noir et revinrent à 1 heure du s'est rendormi à l'intérieur de Mikan.

DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG[pas de commentaire sur les bruitages]

Mikan:Satané ré a se rendormirMINCE,JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD ET EN PLUS C'EST LE COUR DE JIN-JIN!•o•

Mikan se doucha et mis son uniforme rapidement et déjeuna une tartine de nutella et un jus d' arriva 2 minutes avant que Jin-Jin arrive.

DANS LA CLASSE :

Mikan: Luca il faut que je te parle en privé s'il te plait après le cour.

Luca: Okay.

Jinno(Jin-Jin): Retournez a vos places le cour va commencer.

Tout les élèves allèrent en silence à leurs entra et annonça :

Narumi: J'ai une bonne nouvelle il y a une nouvelle qui vient dans votre classe et les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés.

Natsumé: Quoi encore?

Narumi: Oui entre et présente toi .

?: Oui,bonjour je m'appelle Ada Nogi j'ai 15 ans et j'ai l'alice des questions?

La classe sauf Mikan,Alice,Luca,Natsumé et Hotaru: OoO T-Tu est la soeur de Luca ?

Ada: Ouien souriant

Mikan: s'était levée et courait dans les bras de Ada: Ô c'est toi ma petite Ada ?

Ada: Oui c'est moi.^^

La classe sauf les mêmes: OoO vous vous connaissez?

Ada et Mikan: Bas oui.

Mikan: J'ai retrouver Alice tu viens on va la voir?

Ada: allèrent retrouver Alice

Alice: Oye sa va Ada ?

Ada: Oui et toi?

Alice: Oui.

Ada: Est-ce que mon frère à beaucoup changé?

Mikan: Non il est toujours le même .

Ada: Comme riant

Mikan: Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle. .

Ada: Vous ne sortez toujours pas ensemble?

Mikan et Luca: Non /

Alice et Ada se mirent a rire

Ada: Et pourtant une fois vous vous êtes... elle ne pût finir sa phrase car Luca lui avais mis sa main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler

Lucaen murmurant dans l'oreille de sa soeur: Elle ne s'en rappelle pas alors chute.

Adaen murmurant: Mais vous étiez un si beau couple,et puis impossible qu'elle ne se rappelle pas puisque l'on s'est fait une promesse moi et Mikan.

Luca: sur le même ton:C'est quoi?

Ada lui montra un tatouage en forme de serrure et juste a côté il y avait un: L et elle prit le bras de Mikan et elle montra un tatouage en forme de clé et juste à côté il y avait un: L,et dit :

Ada: C'est sa notre promesse.

Luca: Et ça signifie quoi?

Ada: C'est à Mikan de te le dire. :p

Luca: Mechante je suis ton grand frère tu dois tout me dire et maman va te tuer quand elle va voir que tu as un tatouage.

Mikan: Et Ada j'ai un nouveau tatouage je te le montre ce soir ?

Ada: Oui et tu fais du combien de tour de poitrines ?

Mikan: Je te le dirais ce soir la il y a trop de gens qui écoute. /

Ada: D' voir son frèreJe te le dirais après son tour de poitrines.;)

Luca: Ça ne m'intéresse pas. /


	7. Chapitre 6

Mikan: Et les filles sa vous dit de faire une pyjama party dans ma chambre ?

Les filles sauf Hotaru : Oui!

Mikan: Et toi Hotaru ?

Hotaru: Non il faut que je termine une invention.

Mikan: Stp viens tu pourras prendre plein de photo et tu pourras faire connaissance avec un regard de chien battu

Hotaru: Et je choisit 2 jeux.

Mikan: 1 jeu .

Hotaru: Bon d'accord et je pourrais me faire plein de fric en plus. $-$

Ada: Mikan!TT-TT

Mikan: Qui t'as fais pleurée ?en s'énervant

Ada:C'est Luca il ne se souvient plus de notre promesse a nous trois.

Mikan en se calmant: Et c'était quoi ?

Ada: Toi aussi tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Mikan: J'ai perdu la plus grande partie de ma mémoire.

Ada: Alors tu est excusé veux savoir c'est quoi la promesse ?

Mikan: Bien sûr.

Ada: C'est que toi et Luca vous vous .../

Mikan: Nous nous quoi ?

Ada se penchant vers l'oreille de Mikan: Vous vous êtes promis de vous mariez quand vous serez plus grand et après vous vous êtes embrassé /

Mikan en criant : Quoi! O/O. Bon il faut que je parte a tout a l'heure les courant vers la sortie

La classe sauf Ada et Hotaru: OoO Tu lui dit quoi pour qu'elle soit comme ça normalement elle ne réagit a personne sauf a Hotaru

Ada: C'est normal qu'elle réagit avec moi on se connait depuis mes 4 ans et on n'est rester ensemble toute la période ou on a disparut avec sa mère .

Luca: Attend tu était avec elle pendant les 5 ans ou on t'as cherché .

Ada: Oui et j'ai même appris a me défendre du coup moi et Mikan on est les deux seules a pouvoir vaincre l'organisation Z sans nos pouvoirs . en murmurant Et il y a aussi Laure.

Luca qui avait entendu se qu'a dit sa sœur : C'est qui Laure ?

Ada: J'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Natsumé: Alice c'est bien qui je pense ?

Alice: Oui et je vais dire qui c'est.

Ada: Non arrête elle va te tuer .

Alice: Natsumé le sait déjà et si c'est pas moi ni toi se sera Natsumé sauf si il a peur d'elle .

Natsumé: Tu rigole là moi avoir peur de celle-là.

Alice: Tu devrais .

Hotaru: Mais tu vas nous le dire qui c'est.

Alice: D'accord. C'est la partie sombre de Mikan.

Du côté de Mikan :

Mikan: Merde elle se réveille .

?:Qui il n'y a personne a part nous ici.

Mikan: T'es qui toi?

?:Salut moi c'est Tsubasa et toi.

Mikan:moi c'est mikan mais si je serais de toi je degagerai .

Tsubasa: Et pourquoi ?

Mikanqui commence a se transformé en Laure : Je ne vais pas réussir a me retenir plus Laure vas surgir et te buter .

Tsubasa: ouais t'as pas une meilleur excuse pour que je me barre.

Quand soudain les cheveux de Mikan devinrent écarlate et ses yeux plus rouge que le sang.

Laure: Elle t'as prévenu comme elle le pouvait mais toi tu ne la pas écouté. T'es pire qu'un gros con ,tu sais moi je suis son instinct meurtrier et rien que sans ma force elle peut déjà battre l'organisation Z a elle seule mais avec ma puissant et ses alices on pourrais réduire l'académie en cendre et l'organisation Z le même jour sans été fatiguer ,alors c'est sûr tu va pourrir ici sauf si ma soeur jumelle arrive.

Tsubasa: Pourquoi elle est plus puissante que toi ?

?: Je suis désolé Laure mais il vas falloir attendre des missions pour que tu te batte et non je ne sais pas plus forte qu'elle.

Tsubasa: T'es qui et pourquoi elle te crains alors que tu n'est pas plus forte?

?2: Car elle a le pouvoir de la renfermée en Laure?

Laure: Au mais ne serais pas Ada et Alice.

Ada: Salut Laure sa fait 7 ans que l'on ne sait pas vu.

Alice: Laure retourne en Mikan ou alors je s'enferme a jamais. A toi de choisir.

Laure: C'est bon j'y retourne mais la prochaine fois ne la déstabilisée pas autrement si je n'aurais pas pris le contrôle de son corps et elle se serais peut être se rendort en Mikan

Alice: Commença tuer ?

Ada: J'avais remarquer mais je n'ai rien dit ,il y a des agents de Z partout dans l'académie et ils essaye de nous tuer moi et Mikan car depuis la mort de votre mère ,le vrais Z on a arrêter de travailler pour Z du coup ils essaye de nous retravailler pour eux.

Mikan: Mais comme nous refusons ils essaye de nous tuer et moi qui pensais qu'ici je pourrais enfin arrêtée de tuer des gens mais non il faut quand même que j'en moi j'en ai marre mais au moins je peux compter sur mes alices.

Tsubasa: C'est quoi tes alices moi j'ai celui de l'ombre.

Mikan: Moi j'ai le steal alice ,l'alice d'annulation et l'alice des quatre éléments.

Tsubasa: Tu en a autant .

Mikan: oui et je peux en rajouter autant que je le veux .Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que j'aille préparer la pyjama party et désolé de t'avoir menacer de mort en tu mon sempai j'espère que l'on deviendra ami .

Tsubasa: Oui si tu veux.

Mikan:lui fait un sourit et part dans sa chambre


	8. Chapitre 7

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MIKAN :

Mikan: Je me demande ce que Hotaru prépare.

TOC TOC TOC

Mikan: C'est qui ?

Nonoko: C'est moi ,Nonoko.

Mikan : okay , entre ! J'arrive .

Nonoko : okay rentre

Mikan : Ah mince j'ai pas fini de préparer tout ! Tu veux m'aider s'il te plait . .

Nonoko : Désolé mais je peux pas , j'ai un rendez-vous. /

Mikan : Avec qui ?

Nonoko : Avec quelqu'un.

Mikan : Tu viens à la pyjamas party ?

Nonoko : Désolé je ne peux pas .

Mikan : Ah d'accord

Nonoko : Encore désolé .

Mikan : C'est rien tu sais on pourras en faire une autre plus tard et je me suis décider à la dernière minute .

Nonoko : Tu est sûre ?

Mikan : Oui t'inquiète .

Nonoko : Bon alors je part à demain . en partant

Mikan : Oui à demain.

TROIS HEURE PLUS TARD :

la porte s'ouvre en grand

? : Oye on arrive pas trop tard ?

Mikan : Non c'est bon

Hotaru : bon on se change ?

Toutes les filles en même temps : Oui. se changent

Elles commencèrent une bataille de polochons .

Du côté des garçons :

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Natsume , il y avait Natsume (bien sur) ,Luca et Koko (Kokoroyomi).

Natsume : Koko pourquoi t'es silencieux comme ça .

Koko : J'écoute ce que font les filles dans la chambre .

Natsume : Et qu'est-ce que font les filles ?

Koko : Elles font une pyjamas party .

Natsume : Ça vous dit d'y allé ?

Luca et Koko : ouais pourquoi pas c'est mieux que de ne rien èrent vers la chambre quand soudain ils entendent une mélodie chantée par douces voix cristalines .

Ils la suivent et se retrouvent devants la chambre de Mikan et Alice.

luca : A vos avis c'est qui chantent ?

Natsume : Je sais pas on a qu'a rentré pour le savoir .

Koko : ouais rentrent et découvrent Mikan , Ada et Alice qui chantée

Les garçons : OoO

Les filles sauf Hotaru : KKKYYYYYAAAAAAA balancent des polochon sur les garçons


	9. Chapitre 8

Hotaru : Attendez les filles pour mon jeu je vais avoir besoin d'eux .

Mikan : mais...

Hotaru : Il n'y a pas de mais .

Mikan : bon d'accords mais explique nous pourquoi .

Hotaru : Bah mon jeu est Action ou vérité .

Mikan : Et en quoi ils vont nous être utile ?

Tout le monde : -_-" C'est évident il faut Koko / Moi pour savoir si c'est vrai .

Mikan : C'est bon ils peuvent resté.

Les gars : Ouais merci Hotaru .se jetant sur Hotaru mais elle les menace avec le canon baka

Hotaru : Ça vous fera 40 rabbits chacun les gars.

Les gars : en murmurantRadine. donnent les 40 rabbits chacun

Hotaru : Comment je n'ai pas bien entendue ?

Les gars : Non rien .entrent et voient les filles OçO

Les filles : PERVERS

Mikan et Alice : Ca vous apprendra bande de pervers utilisent leurs alices des quatre éléments ,l'élément de l'air

Les gars : Pourquoi vous avez ça ?

Alice : Vous n'aviez cas pas bavez devant nous , bande pervers et...

Mikan : La prochaine fois vous le saurai qu'il ne faut pas le faire .

Hotaru : Bon on commence oui ou non ?

tout le monde sauf Hotaru : Ouais !

Ada : Je commence ! Mikan action ou vérité ?

Mikan : Action , bien sûr !

Ada : sourire sadique Tu doit embrasser Luca et sur la bouche .

Mikan et luca : Quoi ! /

Ada : Si tu ne le fait pas le gage sera pire et après tout vous êtes ...

Mikan : Bon d'accord / se lève et embrasse Luca

chapitre 7 : Que la pyjama party commence partie 2

Mikan : C'est bon comme ça tu es contente ?

Ada : Oui et pas qu'un peu . sourire sadique Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble , vous voulez pas sortir ensemble ?

Mikan et Luca : NON ! /

Ada : C'est bon pas la peine de crier de toute façon si Mikan ne te dit se qu'elle sait c'est moi qui le dirais à Luca .

Mikan : / détourne le regard de Luca

Natsume : De quoi vous parlez ?

Ada : Des fiançailles de mon frère avec ...

Mikan : Ada ! Tu rajoute un mot et t'es morte ! *_*

Ada : Au secoure Alice .

Alice : Désolé mais tu la chercher .

Ada : Traîtresse ! Luca aide-moi !

Luca : Désolé mais elle est plus forte que moi .

Ada : Dit plutôt que tu veux pas m'aidée parce que c'est ton amoureuse !

Luca : Pas du tout /

CLIC CLIC CLIC

Hotaru : Merci Ada grâce à toi j'ai des belles photos de Luca entrain de rougir et je vais gagner plein de rabbits avec toute ces photos ! §_§

Luca : Rends moi les photos cours après Hotaru pour récupéré les photos

? : Est-ce que je suis dans la chambre de Natsume Hyuuga ?

Mikan : Non et t'es qui toi ?

? : Je suis le cousin de Natsume.


	10. Chapitre 9

? : Je m'appelle Kentin

les autres sauf Natsume : Quoi t'es son cousin ?

Natsume : les ignorant Et tu me veux quoi Kentin ?

Kentin : Je veux juste te voir c'est tout et au fait ta chambre elle est où ?

Natsume : Pourquoi tu savoir ça ?

Kentin : Parce que il faut que l'on partage ta chambre le temps que j'ai ma chambre .

Natsume : Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

Kentin : Tu est obligé .

Natsume : en murmurant Satané directeur à voie haute Bon d'accord . Pff

Mikan : Heu ... Tu nous présente ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans notre chambre ?

Kentin : Et tu es ?

Mikan : La propriétaire de cette chambre ! commence à se transformé

Alice : Calme toi ! à voie basse pour que seule Mikan entende Tu veux qu'il découvre comment tu es quand Laure prend possession de ton corps ?

Mikan : sur le même ton Non je ne veut pas c'est bon je me calme toi occupe toi de lui . va s'asseoir et redeviens normal

Kentin : A tu abandonne déjà ? Et moi qui pensait que tu était pas une poule mouiller je suis déçu !

Alice : Elle ne veut pas détruire l'académie c'est tout ! s'énervant à son tour

Tout le monde sauf Kentin ,Nastume et Mikan : OoO Elle s'énerve normalement elle reste neutre et comment ça détruire l'académie !

Kentin : Et en quoi elle pourrai détruire l'académie ?

Alice : grâce à ...

Mikan : Stop ! se retournent tous vers Mikan

Kentin : A tu reparle toi !

Mikan : va te faire voir transformé en Laure à cause de la dispute de sa sœur et de Kentin

Kentin : Et depuis quand tu les cheveux et les yeux rouge écarlate ?

Hotaru : C'est qu'elle est pas mal en Laure ! en prenant des photos §_§

Laure : Merci avec un sourire a peine visible Alice vient tout de suite j'ai besoin de toi !

Alice : Attends on ne vas tout même utilisé cette technique ?!

Laure : Il m'a trop énervé je vais le buté ! ses yeux luisent en gardant leur couleur écarlate

Les autres : OoO pensent Elle fait flipper .

Kentin : Vous n'êtes quand même pas les...

Alice : on devoir l'éliminer , il en sait de trop ! se met en position pour faire la fameuse technique et commence l'activer

Et une lumière bleu clair , aveugle tout le monde sauf les deux utilisatrices .L'intensité de la lumière diminua et on vit une énorme boule de glace dirigé vers Kentin .

Kentin : C'est bon calmez vous je vous croit !

Alice et Mikan en harmonie : Non c'est pas bon ! énervée

Ada : Alice , Mikan ne recommencez pas je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans cet état ! en pleur

Mikan qui redevient elle même mais elle avait gardé sa position : Pourquoi tu pleur ?

Natsume : Regardez la boule de glace diminue en la montrant du doigt

Hotaru : Regardez normalement Mikan quand Laure repart elle reprends son apparence mais cette fois elle a gardée l'apparence de Laure .

C'est a ce moment que Mikan quitta sa position et courra a la salle de bain suivie de près par Alice et Ada et elles avaient fermée la porte a clé


	11. Chapitre 10

Dans la salle de bain :

Mikan : Mais je vais je faire comment pour aller en cours avec mes cheveux et mes yeux rouge ?

Alice : On a qu'a te teindre les cheveux et te mettre des lentilles de contact .

Ada : Et te faire passer pour une nouvelle .

Mikan oui .

Trois heure plus tard :

Mikan avait les même cheveux et les même yeux que sur l'image .

Mikan : Vous me trouvé comment ? /

Alice : Trop belle !

Mikan : Merci /

Ada : Ouais et si mon frère ne veux toujours pas te sauter dessus c'est qu'il est homo ! J'en ai marre je fais tout pour que vous sortez ensemble mais lui il a peur de se faire rejeter si il ne se dépêche pas tu sort avec Natsu-chou d'accord ? è-é

Mikan : Et pourquoi je devrez sortir qu'avec un des deux ? /

Ada : Bah c'est logique tu vas pas sortir avec les deux en même temps !

Alice : Tu as mal comprit la question elle te demande pourquoi elle devrait sortir pas avec des autres garçons !

Ada : Parce que je te souhaite le meilleur pour une mes meilleurs amies et en plus en plus vous tous les deux populaires et si il te fais du mal je peut le frapper è-é

Mikan : Bon d'accord /

Ada : Bon je vais leur dire que l'on a fini part et rejoint les autres

Alice : C'est bon j'ai comprit .

Mikan : Comprit quoi ?

Alice : Tu aime son frère depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Mikan : Autrefois c'était partagé mais maintenant je ne sais pas donc je n'ose pas de peur de me faire rejeter !

Alice : Et moi je te dis que c'est partagé encore maintenant .

Mikan : Tu crois ?

Alice : Si je te le dit !

Mikan : Oui c'est vrai que tu ne t'ai jamais trompée la dessus ^ ^

Alice : Bon on vas rejoindre les autres ?

Mikan : Ouiiii !

Alice : Tu viens quand je te le dis

Mikan : D'accord ! ^ ^" Alice part laissant seule pour quelque secondes Mikan puis viens la rechercher ,elle avait demander a Natsume et Hotaru de partir mais elle avait aussi demander à Hotaru si elle pouvait venir dans sa chambre avec Ada bien sur elle lui avait demander de l'agent et Alice lui avait donné

Alice : Mikan tu peux venir ?

Mikan : Oui bien sur ^ ^


	12. Chapitre 11

PDV Normal:

Il ne restait plus que Luca et Mikan dans la chambre . Alice était avec Ada et Hotaru dans la chambre d'Hotaru et Natsume était retourné dans sa chambre avec Koko en laissant Luca avec Mikan sous prétexte qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour surveillé l'état de santé de Mikan.

Mikan : Je peux te poser une question ?

Luca : Si tu veux .

Mikan : Est-ce que tu ... tu aime quelqu'un ? /

Luca : Oui et non . O/O

Mikan : Pourquoi non ?

Luca : Parce que elle ne le sais pas et toi ? /

Mikan : Moi aussi /

Mikan et Lucaen même temps : C'est qui ? ils se mirent à rire

Mikan : On le dit en même temps à 3 ! 1! 2! 3!

Luca et Mikan : Toi !

Luca et Mikan : O/O

Mikan : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose . /

Luca : Vas-y je t'écoute . /

Du côté d'Alice, Ada et Hotaru :

Ada : Alors à votre avis ils se l'on dit ? Moi je dirai que oui ! sourire sadique

Alice : Moi aussi je dit que oui après tout on parle de ma sœur

Hotaru : T'es sur que l'on parle de personne ?

Ada et Alice : Entièrement sur ^ ^

Du côté de Koko et Natsume :[break]

Natsume : Koko ils pensent a quoi ?

Koko : Il y a Ada qui pense aux fiançailles de son frère et de Mikan .

Natsume : Ouais...Quoi leurs fiançailles ?

Koko : Oui pourquoi ?

Natsume : Bah réfléchis ça veut dire que L'idiote et Luca sont ensemble et ils ne l'on dit qu'a Ada !

Koko : Viens on va leur demander !

Natsume : Oui part avec Koko et quand ils rentrent dans la chambre d'Alice et Mikan ils virent une filles inconnu en train d'embrasser Luca sur la bouche

Koko et Natsume : OoO T'est qui toi ?

Mikan : Je suis quelqu'un .

Le lendemain matin :

Naru : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! ^ ^

La classe : ...

Naru : T-T Nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves ! Vous pouvez entrez ! ^ ^

Il y avait une fille et un garçon . La fille ressemble à

Chapitre 10 : Des nouveaux

et le garçon ressemblé à Chapitre 10 : Des nouveaux

Naru : Présentez vous mes choux .

? et ? : Ta gueule le travelo on fais ce que l'on veut

Naru : je suis pas un travelo TTT-TTT Et vous n'avez pas cour de la journée !

Tout le monde : Ouais !

? : Salut certain et certaine me connaisse ici mais je vais quand même me présenté ^ ^!Alors je m'appel Chitogé Kirisaki j'ai 16 ans . ;)

? : Et c'est quoi ta RTA , toon rang étoile et ton alice ?

Chitogé : Ma RTA est dangereuse , mon rang étoile est major et mon alice c'est la glace .

Mec : T'es celibataire ?

Chitogé : Non désolé .

Mec : On le connait ?

Chitogé : Je ne le dit pas :p

Mec : C'est qui ?

Chitogé : Ça je ne vais pas le dire ,je tiens à ma vie privée ;p Aller Kyo présente toi

Kyo : Non

Chitogé : Sinon ..

Kyo : Sinon quoi ?

Chitogé : Je le fait pour toi et je raconte tout plein de détail :)

Kyo : C'est bon je m'appel Kyo Soma j'ai aussi 16 ans mon alice est l'eau et pour lee reste c'est la même chose qu'elle . en montrant Chitogé du doigt

Chitogé: Elle elle a un prénom et c'est Chitogé

Kyo : Ouais ouais c'est ça .

Chitogé : Alors moi je vais t'appelais ... Poil de carotte

Kyo : t'as dit quoi là ?

Chitogé : Bah alors maintenant t'es sourd mon pauvre

Hotaru : Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en uniforme scolaire ?

Chitogé et Kyo : Si mais il n'y en avait plus donc on a pris nos anciens uniforme .

Chitogé et Kyo : Ne me recopie pas !

Chitogé et Kyo : Arrête *-*

Chitogé : Un combat ça te dit pour voir le quel de nous deux est le plus et bien sur ses avec les alices ? *-*

Kyo : Justement j'allait te le proposer ! *-*

Alice : Si je serais je ne la mettrai pas en colère .

Kyo : Et t'es qui toi ? esquive juste a temps avant de se prendre le couteau que Mikan lui avait lancé Mais sa va pas toi ?

Chitogé : Si si je vais très bien mais toi dans pas longtemps tu seras à l'hôpital ! lui relance un autre couteau et il se fait égratigner la joue

Kyo : sauf si c'est l'inverse utilise son alice

Chitogé : Non je te certifie que c'est toi qui va soit finir à l'hôpital si tu a de la chance ou soit à la morgue et j'allait oublier de te dire on m'as entraîner comme une tueuse professionnelle donc sauf si tu est un tueur professionnel tu ne pourras pas me battre utilise son alice de la glace pour geler l'eau que Kyo lui avait envoyer et elle se déplaça à une telle vitesse que personne ne put la voir et se retrouva derrière Kyo avec un couteau sur la gorge de ce dernier Alors tu abandonne ?

Kyo : Ouais c'est bon j'abandonne , j'avoue tu m'as battu murmureet au fait ce ne serait pas avec le blond que tu sort ?

Chitogé : Comment tu le sait ? tombe à terre O/O

Kyo : C'est simple vous n'arrêter pas de vous regarder au début je pense que c'était le mec avec les cheveux noir mais en fait c'est le mec blond .toute la classe se retourne vers Luca

Luca : Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? /

Chitogé : Laisse tombé poil de carotte nous a dénoncé vas vers Luca

Luca : Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Chitogé arrive à 1 mètre de Luca : t'inquiete et au moins i truc de bien c'est que l'on a plus besoin de se cacher et au fait poil de carotte je vais le dire à Kagura et elle viendras tu te rends compte que sa fait 6 ans qu'elle croit que tu es mort et qu'elle te cherche et refuse ta mort et elle ramèneras Yuki ( c'est un mec qu'il déteste ).

Kyo : Je préfère encore crever que de le revoir .

Chitogé : prends la main de luca et part avec lui mais avant de franchir la porte elle dit a Kyo Pense un peu à Tohru avant de dire ça ! et disparut avec Luca derrière la porte

Dans la salle de classe :

Ada : J'ai enfin un belle-soeur et en plus c'est une de mes meilleures amies hein Alice ? se retourne vers la place d'Alice mais elle la retrouve vide , Alice était partie discrètement quand elle avait comprit que Luca et sa soeur sortais ensemble , elle remarque que Kyo allait sautait d'une fenêtre OH MON DIEU POILE DE CAROTTE EST SUICIDAIRE en montrant du doigt Kyo


	13. Chapitre 12

Du côté de Mikan et Luca

PDV Normale :

Mikan était assise entre les jambes de Luca et lui été assis parterre et adossé contre un arbre .

Luca : Tu le connait depuis quand ce kyo ? ( moi : Oh c'est qu'il est jaloux ce petit Luca Luca : Pas du tout et je ne suis pas petit / )

Mikan : Je ne le connait pas personnellement c'est une amie qui me la décrit et je l'ai reconnue grâce à sa description .l'embrasse

Luca : Ah d'accord . l'embrasse aussi

clic clic clic

? : Je t'aime déjà la nouvelle ! $-$

Mikan : Je ne suis pas si nouvelle que tu le pense Hotaru .

Hotaru : Prouve le moi è-ê Mikan chante

Hotaru : C'est bon je te crois je ne vais pas dire qui tu est autrement je pense que tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu le voulait et tu devrai pensé à devenir chanteuse et aussi mannequin $-$

Mikan : Non c'est bon je n'aime pas que l'on m'entende j'ai honte -/-

? : Tu devrais tu as vraiment une belle voie vous en dite quoi ?

?2 : Moi j'approuve et en plus tu est vraiment très jolie ;)

?3 : Oui c'est vrai et Haru tu recommence a draguer notre potentielle membre du groupe je te tue en le frappant

Haru : Aie Nana arrête tu me fais mal !

Nana : J'arrêterais quand tu te sera excusé en plus elle est pas célibataire

Haru : Bon d'accord pardonne moi .

? : Bon c'est pas fini oui ?

Haru et Nana : oui désolé Shin .

Shin : Vous avez même pas remarquer que votre potentielle membre avait un couteaux dans la main et a des envies de meurtres sur vous . tout le monde se retourne vers Chitogé

C'est à ce moment la que Alice et Ada courait vers le petit groupe .

Alice : Chitogé y a Kyo qui arrive et qui veut te battre .

Chitogé : Ouais je le sait balance le couteaux qu'elle avait dans les mains et Kyo qui venait tout juste d'arriver a faillit le recevoir mais la esquivait de justesse

Kyo : Non mais t'es pas bien !

Chitogé : Si si je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chat fait un sourire sadique Alors pour cette fois tu veux aller dans combien de jours en cours que je sache commence un combat sans pitié

Kyo : Stop je ne viens pas pour toi cette fois !

Chitogé : stoppant le combat Alors pour qui ?

Kyo : Pour eux montrant Shin , Nana et Haru

Shin , Nana et Haru : On a fait quoi ?

Kyo : Dites moi ou elle est ou ?

Nana : Mais de qui tu parle ?

Kyo : De Tohru Honda ! énervé

Chitogé : Calme toi tu crois que t'es le seul a qui elle manque lui donne une claque qui retentit dans toute la cour et tout le monde les regardez et commencer à chuchoter jusqu'à ce que deux lycéens arrivent du groupe

? : Alors une dispute de couple sur un ton ironique

Chitogé : Ne te mêle pas de ça Tsubasa ! lance un regard froid et distant Et quand a votre proposition je l'accepte à condition que vous ramener ici Tohru Honda .

Shin : D'accord nous l'avons déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps autrement nous serions jamais venu . Tu peut venir .

? : Oui j'arrive ! cour

Chitogé se détacha les cheveux et dit des mots incompréhensible puis ces cheveux redeviens de leur couleur initial .

Tout le monde : OoO

Mikan : Viens dans mes bras my darling

"My darling" : Arrête de m'appelée comme ça ils croient tous que l'on sort ensemble / Et je m'appelle Tohru va dans les bras de Mikan

Mikan : T'inquiete ici tout le monde sait que je sort avec quelqu'un :p

Tohru : Méchanteeeeeee tu ne me la pas dit TTT-TTT s'ôte des bras de Mikan

Mikan : BAKA tu avais disparu je ne sais pas où et tu me cri dessus c'est toi la méchanteeeeeee TTTT-TTTT

Mec 1 : Et les mecs Mi-chan est de retour ! sourire jusqu'au oreille Tu nous as manqué ! TT-TT

Mikan : Ah bah c'était pas réciproque :p va dans les bras de Tohru

Tohru : Wouah t'es super populaire mais moins que dans le collège Black Rose

Mec 1 : en train de chialer de son coté

Mec 2 : Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous ?

Tohru : Eux comme tu le dit ils ont déjà entendu Mi-chan chante et moi aussi ! :p

? : Et mais ce ne serais pas Tohru ?

Tohru : Ouais il y a mes deux jumelles préférées ! :D

Mikan : Oye ça fais longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu Alice ! ;)

Alice : Oui c'est vrai ça te dit une après-midi à central town ? *-*

Mikan : Oui et on embarque notre petite Tohru ! *-* (moi: dans ma fic Tohru est en primaire et elle connait Mikan et Alice car dans l'ancienne où elles étaient école le primaire et le collège sont à coté et Mikan séchée les cours très souvent pour voir Tohru mais un jour elle avait disparu )

Les autres sauf Tohru : pense Elles font peur

Tohru : Je viens que si tu chante une chanson pour moi ! sourire sadique

Nana : Ouais allez chante maintenant que tu fais partie du groupe et la même que tout a l'heure sourire sadique

Mikan : Bande de sadique vous savez en plus que je n'aime pas chanter en public et si je chante Alice aussi alors !

Alice : Pfff c'est bon je chante avec toi chantent

Les autres : OoO

Mikan : / Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

? : Hey l'idote c'est toi qui as chanté ?

Mikan : Y-Yoichi !

Yoichi : Répond à ma question !

Tohru : Hey parle lui mieux p'tit nain ( moi:T'as le même âge que lui -_-')

Mikan : T'inquiète c'est bon à Yoichi Oui /

Yoichi : / Et bah tu chante bien .

Mikan : Kyaaa trop mignon ! le prend dans ses bras

Yoichi : O/O toujours dans ses bras

Le fan club de Mikan : TT-TT

Tohru : Au fait tu sort avec qui ?

Mikan : Tu sait je t'avais dit que j'avais un fiancé et bah je l'ai retrouvé : D

Le fan club de Mikan : TTTTT-TTTTT

Tohru : Tu as de la chance toi moi je n'ai même pas d'amoureux T-T

Mikan : Ne t'inquiète pas sa va arriver ;D


	14. Chapitre 13

Tohru : Oui mais quand ?

Mikan : Bah un jour !

Tohru : Quel jour ?

Mikan : Je sais pas pas moi ! -_-'

Tohru : -_-''

Alice : Bon on y vas ?

Mikan et Tohru : Oui !

Elles allèrent à Central Town quand soudainement Mikan se fit appelée au bureau du directeur du lycée .

Mikan : Allez-y je vous rejoindrez plus tard ! :)

Alice : Mais dépêche toi !

Mikan : Oui à bientôt ! :)

Et elle partie en courant rejoindre le bureau du directeur du lycée .Elle arriva assez vite et elle toqua à la porte et entra dés qu'elle eu entendu "entrée" .

Mikan : Bonjour .

DDL : Bonjour sais-tu pourquoi tu est ici ?

Mikan : Non monsieur !

DDL : C'est pour une proposition . Bien sur tu peux toujours refusait mais ce que je vais te proposer est très attendu au près de tes camarades .

Mikan : Allez-y je vous écoute monsieur le directeur .

DDL : Je voudrai que tu chante pendant le festival de l'académie .

Mikan sans réfléchir répondu : Bien sur ! :)

DDL : Tu peux sortir ! Et merci !

Mikan : De rien monsieur le directeur . sort

Mais sur le chemin pour aller à Central Town elle vue Luca et une autre fille en train de s'embrasser.

Elle n'alla pas en cours pendant plus de trois jours et ne descendait que de rare fois pour manger quand elle ne demandait pas de lui amener son repas dans sa chambre et pendant la nuit quand elle croit que tout le monde dort elle chanteMais Alice est parfois réveillée et écoute en silence la chanson que sa sœur chante parfois les larmes aux yeux et d'autre fois elle s'endort avant la fin .

Un matin alors que tout le monde dormait , une fille regarder son uniforme qu'elle n'a pas mis depuis près d'un mois quand soudain . Vous aurez devinez de qui on parlé , bien évidemment c'est Mikan .

? : Tu as envie de revenir hein ?

Mikan : Alice ?

Alice : Oui ?

Mikan : Je peux revenir ?

Alice : Bien sur mais il faut que tu te prépare et vite autrement on va être en retard . :) Tu sais ça me fait du bien de pouvoir tu voire et t'entendre mais je voudrai juste une chose de plus peut tu me la donner ?

Mikan : Oui mais c'est quoi ?

Alice : Je voudrai que tu sourit ! Alors fais moi un joli sourire comme avant !

Mikan : Oui ! :)

Alice : Aller dépêche toi on va être en retard .

Mikan se prépara en 5 minutes ce qui est un record pour elle et elle et Alice allèrent en classe mais au moment de rentrée Mikan pris peur .

Mikan : Tu es sur ils vont m'accepter ?

Alice : Oui et si ils ne t'accepte pas je leur casserais une jambe et de toute façon je leur es dit que tu était partie en infiltration chez Z . ;) prends la main de Mikan et la serre fort Et je suis là .

Mikan : Je te ...

? : Aller en cours les enfants !

Alice : Bonjour M. Narumi je vous ai rapportée quelqu'un ! )

Narumi : Je ne savait pas que l'on avait une nouvelle mais bon aller attends dehors et tu rentrera quand je te le dirai .

Mikan : Mais monsieur je ne ...

Il était déjà rentrée et annoncer la nouvelle . Elle était obliger de rentrer alors elle pris son courage à deux main et rentra dans la salle de classe.

Narumi : Aller présente toi !

Mikan : Mais Naru je ne suis pas une nouvelle élève !

Naru : Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Mikan : J'ai essayait mais vous ne m'avait pas écouter .

Naru : Bon alors t'es qui ?

Mikan pense : C'est pas bon je commence à faire une crise d'angoisse .

Alice : Naru je sais c'est qui !

Naru : Bah dit le !

Alice : C'est Mikan ! se lève et va voir Mikan Ça va ?

Mikan lui répondu avec un signe négatif .

Alice : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mikan à voie basse : Je fais une crise d'angoisse ! J'ai peur donne moi ta main s'il te plait !

Alice à voie basse : D'accord lui donne sa main

à voie haute Je vais l'emmenée a l'infirmerie

? : Attends qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien Mikan ?

Alice : Elle n'as jamais quitter l'académie sa te vas comme ça Natsume ?

Natsume : Comment ça elle n'as jamais quitter l'académie ? Tu as dit toi même qu'elle était en mission !

Alice : J'ai menti elle ne se sentait pas bien et si elle vous voyais se serrais aggraver !

Natsume : Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

Mikan qui se calmait petit à petit à cause de la colère que Natsume et Alice ont crié : Parce que je ne voulait pas ! Tu viens Alice ?

Alice : Oui !

Elles allèrent à l'infirmerie et allèrent manger au self . Elles avaient décidées de manger seules sauf que quand elles arrivèrent .Elles firent assaïr de toute part par les fans de Mikan mais elle réussirent à se débarrasser d'eux .

Alice : Au faite comment tu as fais pour retrouver ton apparence ?

Mikan : J'ai découvert que j'avais l'alice de la transformation !

Alice : A d'accord !

? : Salut Mikan ! Salut Alice !

Alice : Salut Luca !

Mikan : Au revoir !

Luca : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne veuille pas me voir ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Mikan énervé : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Alice : Calme-toi !

Mikan : Non je ne me calme pas !

Alice : Bon on part parce que là je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre ! prend Mikan et part dans leur chambre

Quelque part au japon :

Mec : Chef on la retrouver !

Chef : Où est-elle ?

Mec : Elle est à l'Académie Alice !

Chef : Aller la chercher !

Mec : Oui Chef !

A l'Académie Alice :

Alice : C'est vrai que tu vas chanter au festival ?

Mikan : Oui malheureusement pour moi !

Alice : Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ?

Mikan : Je n'avais pas trop le choix tu te voie dire non à un des directeurs ?

Alice : Non . Tu as raison .Et tu vas chanter quoi ?

Mikan : Je ne sais pas je verrais plus tard .Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Alice : Oui .

Mikan : Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à m'organiser pour le festival s'il te plait ?

Alice : Bien sur tant que je ne chante pas moi ça me vas ! Tu sais tu m'as manqué quand tu déprimé d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tu peux me le dire tu sais !

Mikan : Oui mais je ne me sens pas prête à en parlé .

Alice : Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Luca ?

Mikan : Oui ! les larmes aux yeux en repensent a se qu'il s'était passé

Alice : Il t'as fait quoi ?

TOC TOC TOC

Mikan : Entrez !

? : Pourquoi tu n'est pas aller en cour pendant un mois complet ?

Mikan : Je ne me sentait pas bien !

? : C'est pas possible ,pas pendant un mois ! Arrête de me mentir Mikan !

Mikan : Mais je te jure que c'est vrai Hotaru !

Hotaru : Bon je te crois si tu me donne des photos de toi !

Alice : Attends j'ai des photos de Mikan quand elle était petite et une photo de Luca et Mikan ! donne les photos à Hotaru

Hotaru : Et mais attend ,la fille sur les photos ,elle n'as pas la même couleur de cheveux que Mikan ! Tu n'essayerais pas de m'escroquer ?

Alice : Non pas du tout c'est vraiment Mikan sur les photos!Demande-lui si tu ne me croit pas !

Hotaru : Mikan c'est toi dessus ses photos ? lui montre les deux photos

Mikan : Oui .

Hotaru : comment se fait il que tu n'ai pas la même couleur de cheveux ?

Mikan : En fait j'ai l'alice de la transformation et la couleur de cheveux que tu vois sur les photos c'est ma vrai couleur de cheveux .


	16. Chapitre 15

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN A 7H00 :

Mikan était réveiller depuis assez longtemps ,elle était prête à aller en cour mais elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'Alice n'était pas réveiller quand soudain le réveil sonna et Alice criait sur le ré décida de se levait et elle vit Mikan qui sortait de leur chambre.

Alice : Attend-moi !

Mikan : Dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard !

Alice : Ok !

Alice se prépara et elles déjeunèrent et allèrent en cour .

En cours :

Narumi n'était pas là mais il avait un remplacent .Il se faisait maltraiter par les élèves .

Mikan : HOTARU ! Il faut que l'on parlent .

Hotaru : D'accord pas la peine de crier !

Plus loin :

Hotaru : C'est pour quoi ?

Mikan : Il ne faut pas que tu parle de ce que moi et Alice t'avons dit ,d'accord ?

Hotaru : Pourquoi ?

Mikan : Si je te le dit tu ne le dit à personne tu risque ta vie en sachant cela !

Hotaru : Bon d'accord ! Alors ?

Mikan : Je suis rechercher par "Z" en personne .

Hotaru : Pourquoi ?

Mikan : Disons que je lui ai fais quelque chose de pas bien avec ma mère ,je ne peux pas te dire quoi ni pourquoi mais il ne faut que tu le garde pour toi les autres seront au courant le moment venue .

Hotaru : Pourquoi tu ne fuit pas "Z" avec ta mère ?

Mikan : Il l'a tué et je suis la prochaine sur la liste , alors j'espère que tu ne le diras à personne .

Hotaru : D'accord mais ce soir je viens dans votre chambre et tu me montre ta vrai apparence !

Mikan : D'accord !

Hotaru : Bon y retourne ?

Mikan : Oui !

Plus tard dans la soirée :

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de chambre de nos deux jumelles . Alice alla ouvrir et comme elle s'y attendait c'était Hotaru qui était derrière la porte ,elle la fit entrer dans la chambre .

Hotaru : Tu me montre ta vrai apparence ou pas ?

Mikan : Tu n'est vraiment pas patiente ! Mais bon je vais te le montrer puisque tu y tient tellement !

Mikan utilise son alice de la transformation pour retrouver sa véritable apparence .

Hotaru : Alors vous vous ressemblé vraiment !

Alice et Mikan : Bah oui autrement en ne serait pas jumelle !

Hotaru : Je vais me faire un paquet d'argent ! $-$

Mikan : Non tu peux pas personne ne sait que je ne suis pas brune et de tout façon personne ne te croirais !

Hotaru : Ouais c'est bon ! -.-

Alice : Au fait tu veut chanter quoi au festival ?

Hotaru : Au festival ?

Mikan : C'est pour Tohru elle veut que je chante !

Hotaru : Ah ok !

Alice : Alors la quelle ?

Mikan : Je sais pas n'importe Voila maintenant aide-moi à la chanter correctement et toi Hotaru pars je ne veut pas que tu m'entende la chanter !

Hotaru : Oui oui c'est pas la peine de me hurler dessus !

Mikan : Et surtout ne reste pas derrière la porte ! è-é

Hotaru : Ok

Mikan : Bon maintenant pour quoi tu as choisis qu'UNE partition de musique et en plus elle est pas trop joyeuse !

Alice : Parce que tu vas pas te pointer sur scène avec une chanson joyeuse alors que tu es a moitie dépressive à cause de Luca !

Mikan : Oui peut être mais normalement c'est pour Tohru pas sur mes sentiments !

Alice : Tu m'as demander mon aide en plus Hotaru elle as vus le début de la chanson du coup tu es obliger de la chanter ! Essaye de la chanter !

Mikan : Mais tu es folle je ne vais pas la chanter alors que tout le monde est dans le bâtiment ils sauront que c'est moi !

Alice : Mais ils te verront quand tu chanteras !

Mikan : Pas vraiment il verront pas Mikan Sakura mais Mikan Izumi (moi : Parce que pour ne pas que les autres sache qu'elle faisait partie de Z elle as changé sont nom de famille qui Izumi pour qu'il devient Sakura )

Alice : En fait il n'y aura que moi , Hotaru et ceux qui savent que c'est toi qui chante .

Mikan : Oui tout a fait et pour les autres il faut que l'on me trouve une excuse pour qu'il ne se doutent pas de se qui se passent .

Alice : Il faut juste trouver .

Mikan : Oui mais on va manger d'abord !

Alice : Ok !

Au réfectoire :

Elles se mirent à une table de deux.

Mikan : Il faut que je voit Tohru ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu elle va me faire la tête . Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Alice : Désolé je ne peux pas il faut que je voit quelqu'un . :)

Mikan : D'accord mais ne fait pas de bêtise !

Alice : Oui maman ! :D

Mikan : Je ne suis pas ta mère ! è-é

Alice : Bon tu vas voir Tohru ou pas !è-ê

Mikan : Oui et toi vas faire ce que tu as à faire !


	17. Chapitre 16

Le jour du festival :

Mikan et Alice avaient enfin fini de tout pré avaient décider que pendant que Mikan se repose Alice irait faire la promotion du pendant que Mikan se reposait et qu'Alice était partie une personne rentra dans la chambre et alla voir Mikan qui elle dormait profondément et lui murmura : "Je me demande comment il a pu te faire du mal ." et repartit comme elle était partit .

Après-midi :

PDV Mikan :

Alice et moi avions décider de nous balader dans le festival car la RTA Dangereuse n'as pas le droit de participer alors nous allons voir Hotaru mais il y a eu un petit contre temps car Hotaru m'as obliger a porter un costume.

Mikan : NON ! Je ne veut pas le mettre ! Alice aide-moi ! TT-TT

Alice : D'accord ! lui fais un croche pied

Mikan : Pourquoi tu me l'as fait à moi et pas à elle ? TT-TT

Alice : Parce qu'elle as des photos compromettante de moi désolé Mikan !

Hotaru : Merci Alice et pour toi Mikan je ne pensais pas te mettre tout le costume mais puisque tu t'es en fuite tu devras mettre tout le costume ! Sort !

Mikan : Non jamais plutôt mourir que de sortir avec sa !

Hotaru : Que tu le veuille ou pas c'est la même chose !

Alice : Ça te vas trop bien ! *ç*

Mikan : C'est vrai ?

Alice : Puisque je te le dis ! :D

Mikan : Bon alors je te crois ! :D

Alice : XD

Hotaru : Vends des photos de Mikan que vous ne trouverait nul part ailleurs !

Mec 1 : Moi je t'en prend 2 !

Hotaru : 100 rabbits !

Mec 2 : P***** ! C'est cher !

Hotaru : Non je te rappelle que c'est rare d'avoir des photos de Mikan alors si tu n'es pas content va ailleurs!

Mec 2 : Non c'est bon je t'en prends une !

2 heures plus tard :

Hotaru avait vendu toute ces photos , pendant ce temps Mikan et Alice avait fait presque tout le festival , il ne restait plus que la spé .Où il y avait un jeu de rôle.

? : Oye Mikan ! Sa va ?

Mikan : Tsubasa ! cour et saute dans les bras de son sempai

mecs : regards qui tue

? : C'est qui celle là ? Tu me trompe ?

Tsubasa : Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Attends je vais tout t'expliquer !

Mikan : Hahahahaha ! Désoler mais je n'ai pus m'en empêcher ! Je suppose que tu t'appelle Misaki ! :D

Misaki : Comment tu sais que je m'appelle Misaki ?

Mikan : C'est Tsubasa qui me la dit ! sort des bras bras de Tsubasa et va en face de Misaki et lui pince les joues

Tsubasa : Tu fais quoi ?

Mikan : Désoler mais elle est je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je voulais te dire tu as ben choisis :D Contrairement à moi.-_-

? : Maman !

Mikan : Ma chérie ! la prends dans ses bras

Misaki : Maman ? Chérie ?

Alice : Ça as toujours été comme ça cherche pas moi j'ai arrêter depuis longtemps ! -_-"

"Chérie" : Tu viens jouer a notre jeu ?

Mikan : D'accord Tohru ! Il consiste a quoi ? (moi :Tohru est en spécial)

Tohru : Il faut aller le plus loin possible et les chanceux qui réussissent à le terminer il tireront un nom d'un spé et celui qui est tirer sera son esclave !

Mikan : Bon on le commence ! Et après je te montrerai une chose avec mes alices !

Tohru : Ok ! Il faut que tu pioche un objet il t'aideras contre un spé :)

Mikan : Je suis obliger ?

Tohru : Oui !

Mikan : Ok !piocheKYYAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST QUOI SA !utilise son alice pour geler la chose qui l'a effrayer

? : Tu as peur d'un cafard mais pas d'un groupe d'hommes armés t'es trop bizarre !

Mikan : Oh tu peux parler Natsume toi tu dit tout le contrait de se que tu pense !

Natsume : se rapproche du visage de Mikan et chuchote Au fait sympa la tenue je ne savait pas que tu aimer te déguiser ! Au fait ça fait longtemps que je n'est pas vu Luca !

Mikan : rougie a cause de la distance de leurs visages ... part dans le labyrinthe

Dans le labyrinthe :

Tiens je pleure pourtant je ne suis pas triste .essuie les larmes qui continue de tomber et avance .

Tsubasa : Pourquoi tu pleur c'est à cause de Natsume ?

Mikan : C'est pas la faute de Natsume .

Tsubasa : Alors de qui ?

Mikan : Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Tsubasa : Oui bien sur ! Quoi ?

Mikan : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Tsubasa : Mais rien ! Pourquoi ?

Mikan : Luca...il as...as trahi notre promesse !

Tsubasa : Laquelle ?

Mikan : Celle de nos fiançailles ! en pleure

Tsubasa : Quoi vous vous êtes fiancés ? Il y a combien de temps ?

Mikan : Il y a 12 ans !

Tsubasa : Au tant de temps ! OoO

Mikan : Oui ! sourire triste

Tsubasa : Tu sais c'est un sale morveux je ne l'aime pas !

Mikan : On le commence ce jeu ! :)

Tsubasa : Oui mais tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta tristesse !

Mikan : Je ne la cache pas . :D

Tsubasa : Si tu le dit ! Alors pour passer il faut que tu réussisse à bouger !utilise son alice qui est celui des ombres

Mikan : Facile ! fais une flamme devant elle pour que son ombre ce retrouve derrière elle Et voila j'ai gagner !

30 minutes plus tard :

Mikan : Ouais j'ai réussi a finir le parcourt !

? : Pff !

Mikan : Encore toi !?

? : J'te dérange ?

Mikan : Oui !

? : Alors je reste !

?2 : Luca-sama ! Attendez-moi !

Mikan : Tiens salut Permy sa fait super longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu mais en même temps je n'ai pas que sa as faire !

Permy : Mon nom est SUMIRE ce n'est pas compliqué a retenir alors c'est la dernière fois que je laisse m'appeler comme cela !

Mikan : en ignorant totalement Sumire Alice sa te dit une glace j'en ai envie !

Alice : Ouais grave mais avant tu as oublier de tirer le nom de ton futur esclave !

Mikan : D'accord ! tire C'est Tsubasa mon esclave !

? : On peut échanger ?

Mikan : Natsume !

Natsume : Ouais c'est mon nom ! Alors tu veux ou pas ?

Mikan : Moi je m'en fiche !

Tsubasa : Non ! s'il te plait ne me laisse pas devenir son esclave pendant une semaine entière !

Natsume : Alors c'est réglé tu es mon esclave sombre crétin !

Hotaru : Alors c'est qui ton cavalier ?

Mikan : J'en ai pas trouvée !

Hotaru : Tu n'as qu'a y aller avec Natsume puisque lui aussi n'as pas de cavalière !

Natsume : Pfff !

Mikan : va voir Natsume Dis tu veux bien ?

Natsume : Si tu veux ! -

Mikan : Ouais ! Merci ! lui saute au cou et lui fais un bisou sur la joue

Natsume : O/O

Mikan : qui vient de comprendre se qu'elle viens de faire O/O Désolé !

Natsume : Pas grave mais tu peux t'enlever ! -/-

Mikan : Oui ! -/-

Natsume : Je viendrais te chercher à 19h30 pour aller au bal alors sois prête ! part

Mikan : crie pour que Natsume l'entende OUI ! XD

Alice : chuchote a l'oreille de Mikan Alors comme ça tu appelle Hyuuga par son prénom et tu l'embrasse en public tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui par hasard !

Mikan : Quoi ? Bon il faut que j'aille me préparer ! chuchote a Alice Et je vais aussi réviser la chanson en même temps . )

Alice : Ouais !

Hotaru : C'est quoi toutes ces messes basses ?!

Mikan : Quels messes basses ? Je lui faisait un bisou !

Hotaru : Ouais c'est ça !

Dans la chambre de Mikan :

Elle chantait en même temps que de se préparer.


	18. Chapitre 17

Alors que Mikan avait déjà utiliser son alice et commençait à ce changer quand soudainement Natsume rentra dans la chambre .

Mikan : O/O

Natsume : O/O M-mais t'es qui toi ? Je ne t'es jamais vu !

Mikan : O/O P-pervers ! lui donne un coup de poing et remet ses habit correctement

Natsume : Putain ça fait mal ! Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question ! en massant sa joue rouge

Mikan : Si je te le dit tu ne le dit a personne ou ça risquerait de faire un très grand conflit avec plein de mort et tout d'accord ?

Natsume : D'acc !

Mikan : Je suis Mikan !

Natsume : Mikan Sakura ?

Mikan : Oui enfin je suis connut sous le nom Sakura mais en réalité je m'appelle Mikan Izumi et voici ma véritable apparence !

Natsume : La Mikan Izumi de "Z" ?

Mikan : On va dire l'ancienne j'ai abandonner l'organisation et ils me recherche !

Natsume : Alors c'était toi qui parlait avec Hotaru dans le gymnase ? ( moi : Pour ceux qui ne se rappelle pas c'est dans le chapitre 14 )

Mikan : Comment tu le sais ? C'est Hotaru qui te la dit ? -_-+

Natsume : Non , je dormais et vous m'avez réveiller !

Mikan : Ah ok !Au faite pourquoi tu est rentré dans ma chambre sans frapper ? -_-+

Natsume : C'est parce que c'est l'heure que je devais venir te chercher !

Mikan : Ah oui j'avais oublier -_-

Natsume : Baka ! -_-"

Mikan : Attend-moi je vais finir de me préparée dans la salle de bain :)

Natsume : Tu n'as même pas commencé -_-"

Mikan : Si mais sa ne se voit pas -.-

Natsume : Si tu le dit -_-"

Mikan se prépara et sortit de la salle de bain .

Elle était habillée d'une longue robe bleu ciel a froufroue et était maquillée naturellement.

Natsume : / Tu ...Tu est très belle !

Mikan : Tu le pense vraiment ? /

Natsume : Oui ! /

Mikan : Merci ! On devrait y allé il vont s'inquiété ! :)

Quand ils furent rentré dans la salle de bal , tout les regards furent tourner sur eux et on pouvait entendre "vous avez vu ils vont plutôt bien ensemble" ou encore "je les envies , ils sont trop beaux" ou "C'est qui celle la ?"

Mikan : a voie basse Tu crois qu'il faut que je leurs disent qui je suis ?

Natsume : a voie basse Non attends on va voir si ils sont intelligents

Mikan : sur le même ton En fait tu es un gros sadique ! rit

Natsume : Et je l'assume ! En fait ils sont super normaux !

Mikan : Qui ?

Natsume : Ou plutôt quoi ! avec un sourire pervers

Mikan : Bon tu va le dire j'en ai marre moi d'attendre !

Natsume : Tes sous-vêtements !

Mikan : Pervers ! /

A ses mots toutes les personnes dans la salles se sont retourné pour regarder et commencé a dire toutes sortes de choses mais il y eu une remarque qui plut pas a Mikan .

Fille : Vous avez entendue , elle a montrer ses sous-vêtements a Natsume Hyuuga !

Mikan : super énervée C'est faux , et puis d'abord c'est lui qui est rentré dans ma chambre sans frapper quand je me changée ! regard super noir

? : Calme-toi!


	19. Chapitre 18

? : Calme-toi !

PDV Mikan :

J'allais répondre quand on m'attira de force dehors et me poussa contre le mur et m'attrapa mes mains . Je fus surprise de découvrir que cette personne était ... Natsume et d'autant plus que je me mise à fortement a rougir en remarquant notre position , nos lèvres était a quelques centimètres , selon moi environ 3 centimètres , quand je releva la tête je vis ces magnifiques yeux rubis puis soudainement il m'embrassa .

PDV Extérieur :

Après quelque secondes a se débattre Mikan répondit au baisé de Natsume .

Mikan : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? /

Natsume : se rapproche de mikan

Mikan : /

Natsume : a voie basse Parce que je t'aime commence à partir

Mikan : le retient et l'embrasse aussi . Je ...t'aime aussi /

Natsume : sourire en coin Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendue !

Mikan : Menteur ! Je ne le redirait pas ! /

?2 : On ne vous dérange pas trop ? mini sourire

Mikan : Ho-Hotaruuuu ! 0/0

Hotaru : Oui c'est mon nom ! -.-

Natsume : tire Mikan contre lui :P

Hotaru : Je l'ai connue en première d'abord ! tire le bras de Mikan

? : Oui bah c'est ma sœur jumelle dons je suis prioritaire tire Mikan

Natsume / Hotaru : Ça compte pas en plus t'es sa sœur !

Mikan : Mais arrêtez ! J'ai mal au bras et j'ai la tête qui tourne ! -

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée . Mais revenons dans la chambre de Mikan . Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je dit la chambre de Mikan alors qu'elle et Alice se partage la chambre sauf que ...

Dans la soirée d'hier :

Alice prit Mikan a part pour lui parler .

Alice : Il faut que je te parle Mikan !

Mikan : Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? -.-

Alice : Narumi m'as dit que ma chambre était enfin prête donc ... embêtée

Mikan : Tu part dans ta chambre !

Alice : Tu m'en veux ? les larmes au yeux

Mikan : Mais bien sur que non ne t'en fait pas c'est normal ! ^^

Alice : Ouff ! soulagée

Retour au présent :

PDV Mikan :

Le reveil sonne pourquoi Alice ne l'éteins pas ? Mais qu'est ce que je suis idiote hier elle m'as prévenue qu'elle avait sa chambre !

Mikan : s'étire Il est quelle heure ? regarde le réveil Il est que 9h20 . C'est bon je prends a 10h . 10h et il est déjà 9h20 ! super paniquée

Elle se prépara assez vite enfin selon elle car il était déjà 10h05 .

Elle frappa et rentra quand on lui en donna l'ordre .

Mikan : Gomen Narumi ! vois Hotaru Hotaaaarrrrrruuu ! Tu m'as manquer ! TT-TT

Hotaru : On s'est vu hier ! -.-" retourne à la fabrication de sa machine

Mikan : Naru ! Elle est méchante avec moi ! TTT-TTT

Narumi : se gratte la tempe et prends un air désolé Euh...Ben je ni peut rien moi si elle est froide et méch... vois que Hotaru lui montre une photo et prends un air faussement méchant Voyons Mikan tu es au lycée arrête de faire le bébé !

Mikan : arrête de pleurer et prends un air sadiqueNaaaarrrrruuuu ! *-*

Narumi : Ou...Oui . a du mal a avalé

Mikan : toujours en mode sadique Elle te fais du chantage n'est-ce pas ?!

Narumi : réponds tout de suite Bien sûr que non !

Mikan : mode sadique Tu as répondu trop rapidement !

Narumi : Oupss !

Mikan : Et tu le fais chanté sur quoi ?

Hotaru : Je ne vais pas te dire m'as mine d'or ! Là tu rêve ma petite ! *-*

Toute la classe sauf Natsume et Luca : Oh non ! Elle est passé en mode picsou !

Mikan : hausse les épaules Si tu veux moi je m'en fiche je voulais juste savoir . en allant à sa place

Luca et Natsume : Salut sourit / Yo enlève son mangas de sa tête

Mikan : 'lut

Hotaru : lance un regard assassin aux deux garçons Je vous rappelle qu'elle est a moi ! -_-+

La classe : Pourquoi tu leur dit ça ?

Hotaru : A vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Bah en... ne peut plus parler car Mikan lui as mis la main sur la bouche

Mikan : Rien ! Elle aime juste menacé tout le monde ! HEIN HOTARU ! lui enlève la main pour qu'elle puisse parler

Hotaru : Ouais c'est ça j'aime juste menacé ces idiots ! Et soit dit en passant TU M'ETTOUFFE !

Luca et Natsume : C'est qui les idiots !

Hotaru : Bah vous qui d'autre ? Ah si elle montre Mikan

Mikan : Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

Hotaru : BAH PARCE QUE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE TU M'ETTOUFFE !

Mikan : Gomen !

Naru : Et mon cours ! TT-TT la sonnerie de fin des cours sonne

Mikan : Oh non c'est le cours de Jinjin ! TT-TT va à sa place et s'assoit

Natsume : prends la main de Mikan en dessous du bureau et fais un mini sourire en la regardant dans les yeux

Mikan : serre la main de Natsume et sourit en le regardant dans les yeux

Natsume : joue avec la main de Mikan

Bref ils ont rien écouter du cours !

A la pause déjeuner :

Mikan : Au fait elle est où Alice ?

Natsume : Je me disais aussi que c'était trop calme . ¬_¬

? : C'est pas gentil vous remarqué que maintenant que je n'était pas de la matinée ! boude

Hotaru : Et tu faisais quoi ?

Alice : En réalité je me suis pas réveillée , du coup j'ai dormis tout le matin . ^-^"

Natsume et mikan : Baakaaa ! -_-"

Alice : rigole en se grattant le derrière de la tête

Mikan : Du coup tu diras quoi à Naru ?

Alice : Que j'était en mission ! ^^

Natsume : En fait tu n'es pas si bête ! sourit

Alice : C'est pas la première fois que je te vois sourire !

3 ans plus tard :

Cela faisait 2 ans que Mikan et tous ces amis ont quitté le lycée . Ils avaient tous trouvé un travail convenable pour subvenir a leurs besoins . Mikan et Natsume vivaient maintenant ensemble depuis 1 an (Mikan n'avait pas voulu se pressait de peur de loupée une étape).Mikan attendait que Natsume rentre du travail car elle avait déjà finit sa journée de travail et elle avait une importante nouvelle a annoncer à Natsume . D'ailleurs il venait de rentrer .

Mikan : Natsume j'ai une nouvelle très importante à te dire !

Natsume : C'est quoi ?

Mikan : En fait je ...je suis ...enceinte ?

Natsume : Tu m'as fais peur idiote ! l'embrasse

Mikan : Et on fait quoi du bébé ?

Natsume : On le garde idiote !

Mikan : Je t'adore ! :D lui saute dessus et l'embrasse Dit on le diras aux autres demain ?

Natsume : Si tu veux . :)

Mikan : Ok


End file.
